Dramione, a lemon
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: Shameless smut here, written for a friend. Draco and Hermione bump into each other and catch up.


'Lemons! Lemons! Who wants lemons?!' In case you haven't guessed, this story is a lemon. Its a dramione fic written for a friend, warning this is very descriptive. Hopefully not as bad as 50 shades of grey though.

Hermione walked through the busy street, fumbling in her bag. She had stormed out this morning and wanted to take her mind of it by shopping. Where better than Diogan Alley...Ron had been mad at her again, for acting like a muggle. She couldn't help it, after all she was muggle-born. She still had yet to figure out why owning a mobile phone and a laptop angered Ronald so. Her thoughts were interrupted when a man bumped into her, and made her fumble and drop her things. "I'm so sorry" he said as they both bent down to gather the objects. She looked at his hands as he collected her stuff. When she looked up she was surprised to recognize the man. "Draco?!" she almost shrieked in surprise. "Granger..." he grunted. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Malfoy gestured to his carrier bad, "I'm out for a tea-party." he replied sarcastically.

Hermione sighed, "That's not what I meant, what are you doing here...helping me." she asked. "Well uh it was my fault, I erm, bumped in to you so..." he muttered. HErmione looked at his eyes, and noticed there was something different about them. "How about we go get a butter beer and catch-up?" she asked reluctantly. She didn't want to but she didn't want to be rude either and he had helped her.

13 butter beers later...

"I remember you were the school swat!" Draco laughed. Hermione slamed her bottle down and pointed on his chest, "and I remember you were the school prick!" she said jokingly. "Yeah, true. I've changed though. I had to before I lost all my friends. I live in a dingy flat now, working part time at Borgin & Burkesss." he slurred. "Well if it makes you feel any better things with Ron and I are going awful" she stated. "God Granger, why are you so up yourself? 'Ron and I' Ha!" he joked. Hermione placed her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes, "Its Hermione, not Granger...Draco." she said slowly. Draco shivered at the way she spoke his name. He had always hated her but now, after a few butter beers, she was starting to look really hot. "Do you want to come back to mine G-Hermione?" he asked nervously. Luckily for him, she was kind of drunk and didn't think about her answer. "Sure." she replied. They both downed the last of their butter beers and headed for the door.

Hermione knew the way things were going things were not going to end well. She shouldn't have agreed to go to Draco's but then again she and Ron hadn't shagged in weeks and Draco was different now. He'd let his hair grow out a bit, stopped coming it back with gel, and he looked a lot more handsome than she'd remembered. Or maybe that was the butter beer talking. "Hermion...I." Draco started, as they both sat down on his sofa. "What?" Hermione asked. "Nothing..." he replied. Then suddenly and unexpectedly Hermione lunged at him. Their lips collided and soon tongues met eachothers. They rolled over and Draco pushed his body against hers. "When was the last time you screwed all night Granger?" he growled whilst holding her arms tightly above her head. "When was the last time you came so hard and so long that you forgot where you are?" he pushed harder against Hermione. She tried to move but she knew how this was going to end. Ron had never been rough with her, he was always so gentle, and she hated it. He always called it 'making love' where as she wanted to be fucked. Hard.

Draco scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom, and in one swift motion flung her on the bed. He shackled her wrists to the bed. "Why the hell do you have shackles on your bed? What kind of sick games do you play in here Malfoy?" she asked. "You'll find out Granger." he said slowly. He climbed on top of her and she could feel his hard on pressing into her leg. "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she joked. Draco moved up her body and ripped her shirt open. "Mmm...red lace. Well aren't you full of surprises." he said commenting on her underwear. "Lets see if their matching..." he under the button to her jeans and slowly pulled down her trousers. "Well this day just keeps getting better and better." He said as he put his head between her legs. Hermione shivered.

"Oh god Draco...just touch me...please." she growled growing impatient. "Beg for it." he said. "Please Draco. Please. Please touch me..." she begged. "Since you said please..." He slid down her pants, and put his head between her legs. "Ohhhh" Hermione groaned as he licked her. Her hands wrapped around the shackles as her entire body convulsed in pleasure. Draco stayed there teasing her for what seemed like hours, sometimes using his fingers, sometimes biting, sucking and slowly licking. "Enough, stop teasing me. Please.. I need you inside me." she panted. "Well since you asked so nicely." he replied. Draco made a show of undressing himself, slowing whipping his t-shirt off and sliding down his trousers. When he finally revealed his 'wand' Hermione gasped in surprise. I mean, Ron's was a decent size, but Draco's was massive. She wondered how it would fit inside her. She screamed in pain and pleasure when he thrust inside her. "Ooohhh.." They both groaned. Draco was not slow, or gentle, he thrust into her fast and hard. Thrust after thrust, groan after groan. Hermione closed her eyes, she know she should feel bad but it felt soo good. "Oh god Hermione...so close." Draco gasped. "Me too." She panted. Suddenly they both came screaming their names.

"Well that was...fun..." Draco said as they both sat on the sofa contemplating what they had just done. "Yeah. I don't know what I will tell Ronald." she said. "Don't tell him anything, but anytime he's not satisfying your...needs. Feel free to come round." Draco winked.


End file.
